This invention relates generally to dry cleaning machines, and more particularly, to a filter used for removing contaminants from dry cleaning fluid used in dry cleaning machines.
At least some known dry cleaning machines include a cabinet that houses an outer tub that contains a quantity of dry cleaning fluid, a perforated clothes basket, and a storage tank for storing the dry cleaning fluid. A drive and motor assembly is used to rotate the basket within the tub. Generally, known dry cleaning machines execute a cleaning cycle followed by a spin cycle and a drying cycle.
In at least one known dry cleaning machine, during the cleaning cycle, the clothes are saturated with dry cleaning fluid and then tumbled in an amount of dry cleaning fluid. Specifically, the dry cleaning fluid dissolves certain fluid soluble soils, and the tumbling facilitates dislodging some insoluble soils and increasing the effectiveness of the cleaning process. Because of the cost of the dry cleaning fluid, the fluid is not discarded, but rather, the dry cleaning fluid is filtered, in one or more stages, to remove objects dislodged from the clothed such as buttons, etc., and particulates such as lint. The filtered fluid is then cleaned, also in one or more stages, and returned to the storage tank for reuse.
Generally, known dry cleaning machines are sealed during operation to inhibit the emission of dry cleaning fluid vapors, into the home. After the cleaning cycle and spin cycle, liquid cleaning fluid is drained from the tub. In the drying cycle, cleaning fluid remaining in the clothes is evaporated, condensed to liquid, and returned to the storage tank. To facilitate the recapture of evaporated fluid, air is not exhausted from the dry cleaning machine during the drying cycle.
While dry cleaning machines give consumers the ability to clean some fabrics which can not be washed in water, known dry cleaning machines also have certain detriments. For example, the dry cleaning system must be sealed during operation to prevent the release of potentially harmful vapors into the home and further, the cleaning and recapture of the dry cleaning fluid places additional demands on the dry cleaning system. Sealing systems used with dry cleaning machines can be costly to maintain. Moreover, known filters often require frequent cleaning and/or replacement to facilitate sufficient operation of the dry cleaning machines.